Understanding Sebastian
by SexySiri
Summary: "Sebastian hasn't had an easy life, he needs someone there." "But why does it have to be you!"  Sebastian gets drunk, Blaine gets a call and Kurt gets annoyed. First Glee fic! Exciting stuff


_**.~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

**Understanding.**

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~._**

Blaine broke the kiss and groaned, picking up his phone, "Hello? Sebastian… Look where are you?... Okay I'm gonna need more than the house with the big door. I need an address… Wait Sam's house? Okay I know it. Just stay where you are and I'll come and get you as soon as I can… Bye."

Kurt pulled a face, great, romantic evening ruined because Blaine was chasing after Sebastian, "What does _he _want?"

"Seb's drunk, he needs a ride home."

"Oh fucking hell, can't someone else do that?" Kurt spat, crossing his arms and scowling as Blaine slid off the bed.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Kurt…"

"He's always calling you!"

"Sebastian hasn't had an easy life, he needs someone there."

"But why does it have to be you?"

"Because I understand! Because it could have been me in his place! It nearly was!"

Kurt's eyes narrowed in confusion, "Wha… What do you mean?" He asked, honestly not quite sure what was going on anymore.

"Not all of us are lucky enough to have dads like yours." Blaine said harshly and Kurt flinched. "When I came out my dad yelled so much, when I got beat up he said I deserved it. The only reason he agreed to let me transfer away from the bullies was because Dalton was boarding and it meant he'd have to see less of me." Blaine chewed on his lip, "I lost all my friends Kurt, none of them wanted to be mates with a gay guy. I was so lonely when I transferred to Dalton, I was scared to make friends in case they turned against me… In my first month there was this giant party, I wanted to forget stuff so I got drunk, seemed like a good idea at the time… The this guy was talking to me, saying he thought I was nice… Well I just wanted to feel like someone cared."

"Blaine…" Kurt stared at him, horrified. Blaine had said…

"I didn't sleep with him Kurt, I was following him to his room when Wes appeared, yelled some shit and dragged me away. And god, I owe him for that. But the point is I nearly did, I was lonely and I would have slept with him. Sebastian didn't have anyone there to stop him."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "He -"

"He sleeps around because he wants to feel wanted. He flirts as a defence. It's the only way he knows how. If Wes hadn't found me when he did, if I hadn't joined the Warblers and found such great friends then I would have ended up like Sebastian."

Kurt ducked his head, "I… I guess I've been pretty lucky, even with everything with Karofsky I still had my friends… My dad."

"Yeah, and I'm glad you had them." Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt gently, "Just remember that not everyone had a support system."

"I thought he was just a jerk…" Kurt mumbled, feeling guilty for not trying to understand Sebastian.

Blaine chuckled, "Well he's that too. But he has his reasons… We, The Warblers, are trying to show him that he can be close to people without sex but.. We can't force him Kurt, so instead we just support him. He's finally agreed to start calling us if he's out and needs a ride home, which according to David means he's starting to trust us, and trust that we won't leave."

Kurt nodded slowly, "Can I come with you? To pick him up?" Blaine wrinkled his nose, "I won't say anything to him!"

"Okay, but he's going to be pretty drunk, and saying some stuff…"

"I'm not a kid, I can handle it." Kurt insisted.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~._**

"Was a good party." Sebastian slurred as Blaine helped him into the back seat.

"I'm sure it was. Kurt since you're here could you do me a favour and sit back here with him, make sure if he falls asleep he's sat up probably." Blaine asked.

Kurt blinked, "Um… Sure."

"Oh… Hummel." Sebastian sneered as Kurt climbed in next to him, Kurt opened his mouth to say something cutting in reply but stopped when he caught the look Blaine shot him. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you stay alive." Kurt muttered quietly, leaning over to roll down Sebastian's window, "Fresh air will help."

"Fuck you."

"Sebastian." Blaine warned calmly as he started the engine.

Sebastian rolled his eyes dramatically, "You should have been there Blainers." He slurred, "It was so fucking cool. There was this guy… His cock was like… Heaven."

"That's nice." Blaine said mildly, "If you have to be sick do it out of the window, the outside of the car is easier to clean."

"Bet Kurt's cock's tiny."

Kurt scowled, "Can't be smaller than yours." He spat, wincing when Blaine looked into the mirror, sending him a disappointed look.

"Sebastian don't." Blaine said suddenly and Kurt turned to look at the boy, looking away instantly as he realised that he had his hand in his pants.

"Was just showing Hummel that mine's bigger." Sebastian muttered, pulling is hand back out and scowling out of the window.

Kurt held back a snort at how pathetic Sebastian looked, Blaine's words from earlier coming into his mind, "We'll go back to mine, you can have the spare room. My parents are away this weekend." Blaine said quietly.

"Cooool." Sebastian said, giggling to himself for a moment before slumping against the door. Kurt turned to watch him, almost laughing at the way the taller boy was sticking his head out of the window, like a dog. "He wanted me, that guy with the pretty cock."

Blaine gave a small smile, "I don't blame him." He murmured, sending Kurt an amused look.

Sebastian snorted, "He wanted a quick fuck that's all, that's all they ever want."

"Maybe you just need to find the right guy." Kurt said quietly.

"Fuck you Hummel, maybe I like a quick fuck." Sebastian spat.

Blaine pulled into his driveway, "Come on Seb, let's get you inside." He said.

Sebastian opened his car door, tripping over his own feet and landing flat on the floor, "Ouch."

"Shit!" Blaine leapt out of the car, rushing around to Sebastian's side, "Are you okay?"

"'M bleeding."

Kurt sighed, "Let me see." He murmured, going over and taking Sebastian's hand, "It's just a graze, you'll only need a band aid and some antiseptic cream."

"My knee hurts." Sebastian mumbled before sniffling loudly.

Kurt winced, a crying Sebastian was just what they needed, "Well your pants are too tight, we'd have to get them off to take a look. Let's go inside."

"That's what he said." Sebastian giggled before sniffing again and letting Blaine help him up. They got him to the bathroom with limited problems and Kurt rummaged through the medical cabinet, when he turned back around Sebastian was sat on the edge of the bath in his underwear, Blaine sat next to him, stroking his hair as the boy sobbed quietly.

"It's just a cut." Kurt said, "It's really not that bad." He knelt down in front of Sebastian and wiped at the boy's graze with an antiseptic wipe before sticking a band aid on it. "See? Hand please." Sebastian sniffed and held out his hand, wincing as Kurt wiped it and stuck another band aid on. "All better." Kurt murmured, Sebastian was reminding him of Sam's little sister when she had hurt herself, it was kind of adorable. Not that he would ever admit it out loud.

"Thank you Kurtie." Sebastian said before giggling again, wiping away his tears.

Blaine laughed, leading Sebastian to the spare room, "I'll just go get you some water." He said softly, smiling at Kurt before leaving.

"You're not too horrible really." Sebastian said suddenly, wriggling around on the bed to get comfortable, "So I promise I won't suck your boyfriends dick."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, assuming this was Sebastian's way of apologising, "Well thanks, that's appreciated." He said, rolling his eyes when Sebastian gave a loud snore in response.

Blaine walked back in with a glass of water, putting it down on the bedside table and dragging the duvet over Sebastian, "Thanks for coming with me." He said softly, moving to kiss Kurt.

Kurt shrugged, "He's not all that bad I guess."

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

Kurt turned over, his arm moving of its own accord, trying to find Blaine. When he realised the boy was gone he opened his eyes, pouting to himself before climbing out of bed and pulling on his pyjama pants and one of Blaine's shirts. He found Blaine in the kitchen, cooking pancakes, Sebastian was sat on one of the stools, his upper body thrown over the counter, his eyes closed. "Morning." Kurt murmured, the tall boy groaned in reply.

"Morning love!" Blaine grinned, waving a spatula at him and looking worryingly like a fifties housewife. "Pancake?"

"Please." Kurt slid onto the stool next to Sebastian, "How's the head?"

Sebastian turned to look at him, not lifting his head off the counter, "Fucking hurts. Thanks for the band aids."

"No problem." Kurt said evenly, taking the plate Blaine handed him. "So what are we doing today?"

Blaine nudged Sebastian's arm, putting a plate down when he shifted it, "Maybe a walk? Then movies?"

"Sounds perfect." Kurt smiled as Blaine sat down next to him.

"Can I get a ride home?" Sebastian asked quietly, stabbing at his pancake with his fork.

Kurt tilted his head to the side, looking over at Blaine, "You could always hang with us for a bit… If you'd like."

"I don't need your pity Hummel." Sebastian spat.

"Seb." Blaine sighed, giving him a look.

"I'm not offering you pity, I'm offering you friendship." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

Sebastian scowled down at his plate, "I guess I could hang around for a bit." He muttered, "Can I grab a shower."

"Of course." Blaine smiled, watching as Sebastian left the room. He turned to Kurt, "Thanks… You are so amazing." He murmured, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend gently.

"I know." Kurt grinned.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~._**


End file.
